


【DMC||DV】DOG/血肉之躯

by AHydrogen



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, V性转, mobD提及, 性欲倒错描写有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHydrogen/pseuds/AHydrogen
Summary: 或许，血肉之躯总敌不过口腹之欲。





	【DMC||DV】DOG/血肉之躯

**Author's Note:**

> 命运逆转前提注意，V哥单方性转  
> mobD提及，有暴力及性欲倒错描写注意  
> OOC到没朋友

DOG  
血肉之躯

0  
但丁总是很饿。  
饥饿是他活下去的证明。

1  
想来也很奇怪，时间并没有让维吉尔变得更聪明，她还是那副半死不活的样子，阴阴沉沉的，头发梳得整整齐齐、衣服也是一丝不苟，窝在沙发上看书时是最放松的时刻，手边会放一小杯红茶。  
她喝茶不加糖，柠檬和牛奶就更没有位置，原先她一个人独享这寡淡的时刻，直到她找到了但丁——她童年时因为不幸而掉进魔界的双胞胎。她不得不在这份清净里找出个位置，仔仔细细地打点好，而后安静地拿眼睛看他，仿佛在问你为什么还不落座。  
但丁并不讨厌柔软的沙发，毕竟魔界里冷冰冰硬邦邦的一切真的叫人恶心——柔软的东西都是好的，要是柔软的东西表面没有黏糊糊的液体、那便更好。只可惜他只能短暂地品味这美好的感觉——像是担心巧克力会全化在嘴里那样小孩子的行径他也不是做不来——每次只允许自己拗一小块下来，小拇指大小的有点多、指甲盖大小的才行，舔一口，受宠若惊地闭上嘴巴，然后再说一句谢谢，这很讨人喜欢，可他自己觉得别扭。  
一来他总是很饿，像是身体里养着什么喜欢吃肉喝血的野兽，一小口巧克力只会叫他发疯。二来，则是他知道维吉尔也未见得会喜欢他那副情态。  
他们还是了解彼此的——至少对但丁来说是这样，即便在人间和魔界各自呆了几百年，但丁的脑子里还是有这样的笃信，以至于当最后他被维吉尔五花大绑地抓回家后，自然而然地就再也没想离开过。  
先提出要离开的是维吉尔，不过是带着但丁——一居室两个人住有点施展不开，冰箱也太小，但丁总会在晚餐之前把里面的东西吃光。肉类还好说，顶多就是有血点子滴到地上，鱼就很糟糕了，维吉尔会把它们养在水池或是浴缸里，水流翻腾的声音让但丁肠胃搅到一块儿，往往在反应过来前就已经一身湿哒哒的水和红艳艳的血。  
维吉尔警告过他得学会吃熟食，可但丁太饿了，他顾不上这些。  
最饿的一回是不小心把维吉尔吃了大半，女人像是破掉的石膏像，但丁回过神来，在她旁边坐了一会儿，维吉尔瞪他，眼神有点凶狠，而后但丁咽下苦涩的唾沫轻轻擦了擦粘在她脸上的血，“都是你不好。”  
这话说得就有点不够意思，维吉尔当然生气，只是那会儿她没法儿动弹，白色的发丝变成红色，在月光下倒是不那么刺眼了。  
但丁放松了同样破损了大半的身体在她身边躺下，枕着她的血，脑海里大抵还是一些关于饥饿和躁动的莫名的想法。  
这时邻居来敲门，有点小心翼翼的，但丁转头看了维吉尔一眼，女人的表情更加难看，眼神里还有一点斥责的意思，但丁自知理亏，脱下脏兮兮的外套，重新拿了件裹住物理意义上早已肠穿肚烂身体，小心谨慎地走到门口。  
门开了一小条缝，隔壁邻居热心的声音钻进来。  
哦哦，不是打架啊，没事没事，你们年轻人生活有激情，也是好事。  
好事个鬼，但丁笑得有点尴尬，见对方又瞟了瞟他露在空气里的小腿，脸上竟黏上了个暧昧的笑容，她说，没想到维吉尔看起来斯斯文文的，居然喜欢这一套。  
哪一套，但丁想要作死地问下去好让屋子里躺在地上不能动弹的维吉尔害臊，可在此之前，幻影剑的冰冷就顶住了他的脊椎骨。  
哈哈，于是他笑，敷衍了几句后关上门，再转过身，此时他才恍然意识到，为了不暴露打斗的痕迹，此时此刻他不过穿了条内裤和一件外套。  
想到这里，他感到自己像是被火烧过一小会儿，饥饿和焦虑加剧，他径直地走回血泊边。  
血液在向维吉尔的身体回流，但丁不客气地躺上去妨碍它们的工作。  
“还是换个地方吧。”这时候，维吉尔突然说，“正好我的书快放不下了。”  
但丁欲言又止地转过头看了她一眼。  
月光下的女人的样子其实不怎么讨人喜欢，尤其是刚被残忍啃咬过的部位显得有点狰狞。但丁闭上眼睛稳定了一下心神，然后侧过身大手大脚地把她圈到怀里——与其说是掌控、倒不如说是想让阴影帮他掩饰一会儿翻腾的口腹之欲。

2  
维吉尔曾让他描述过在魔界的经历。  
这女人直来直往到了没情商的地步，但丁举起双手，用比她更人类的幽默口气问她明明没有吃过蟑螂、为什么还要想要尝一口蟑螂的滋味。  
那时他俩在去看新公寓的路上，但丁其实不想出门，可维吉尔则是借口要保护冰箱里那两只还活蹦乱跳的螃蟹，两个人打了一架，邻居都不在，情况差点变得难以收拾，不知道是谁的武器搞坏了空调，也不知是谁先把对方的脑袋往墙里按，总而言之，等一切平静下来时，他俩才发现屋子里最后的两把椅子也没救了。  
夏天很热，维吉尔讨厌黏糊糊的感觉，说什么也要报复但丁。  
于是，很果断地，她完成了最后对但丁的镇压，并把他抓出了门。  
夏天的路面很热，不知道是那个王八蛋想到的用柏油沥青代替水泥铺满人行道的小路，维吉尔被烘得有点头昏脑涨，但丁也没好到哪里去，他比维吉尔更容易发汗，一会儿工夫身上带着恶意的杀气就开始不受控制。  
维吉尔停下脚步回头看了但丁一眼。  
大男孩用手当扇子，像是热坏了的小狗一样委屈地耷拉脑袋跟着她亦步亦趋。  
最后维吉尔组了一套独立公寓，也可能是买的，但丁没搞清楚那套复杂的手续背后真正的目标，只是他搞清楚了一点——维吉尔还挺有钱。  
见鬼，不过，想来也是，维吉尔的确是能存下什么东西的人，只要没什么特别的原因，她连叶片都会夹在书里，从小就是那样，有一点积蓄不奇怪。  
但丁本以为他的麻烦到此为止了，可接下来才是大头——维吉尔说，他们一起搬家，半夜用阎魔刀把大件扔进公寓，白天拿着纸箱抱一点零零碎碎的东西过去，当中还有一些锅碗瓢盆以及调料罐，都很新，看起来不太常用，但丁在把它们在厨房一排码开时仔仔细细地观察过。他问维吉尔是不是其实挺烦做饭做菜的，维吉尔就坦诚地回答主要是因为没时间。  
——为什么？  
维吉尔古怪地看了他一眼。  
哦，为我。但丁挠了挠后脑勺，接着灰溜溜地回到客厅摆正昨晚被维吉尔一脚从阎魔刀制造的空间间隙踹到目的地的沙发。

第一晚很太平，不过跟电视剧里演的也很不一样。  
但丁以为会有红酒或是香槟，可维吉尔只给他接了一杯自来水。  
他愁苦地坐在地上感慨着人间还不如魔界慷慨，维吉尔也懒得理他，依然自顾自地一本本地往书架上塞着书本。这个时候的维吉尔是安静又放松的，眉头舒展，眼神却又很严肃，像是在做什么了不起的事情一样，但丁心猿意马地抿着自来水，而后他放下杯子，朝维吉尔走过去，接着从背后环住白色的她。  
“我很饿。”他说，闭着眼睛，下巴搁在她的肩膀上。  
不过是一个男人的重量而已，维吉尔权当做身上没压上任何东西，依旧放着书。  
“你要学会控制你的欲望。”她把书插进间隙，而但丁则是不高兴地用牙齿咬了咬她的颈侧。  
他是真的会咬破皮肉、饮用鲜血的巨大猎食动物，维吉尔知道，但同时，她也知道，她虽然厌恶痛楚与被捕猎的感觉、可若是但丁，她也姑且能够忍受。  
于是她没有挣扎，就和之前每一回一样。  
而这一次但丁只是在咬过的地方留下了一个轻轻的吻。  
他的唇珠很饱满，划过皮肤的时候带着一点痒，维吉尔不知为何感到了一种微妙的酸楚，于是挣扎了一小会儿，她叹了口气，别扭地抬起手摸了摸但丁的头发。  
但丁笑起来，像是小时候一样。  
他抱怨老天爷总是对维吉尔偏心，就跟老爸老妈一样。  
维吉尔应了一声，而但丁笑得更起劲了。  
他加重手里的力道，像是要把她揉进自己的身体里。  
“做吧。”他说，闭着眼睛。

3  
当然，他们没有，维吉尔还直接用幻影剑把他戳到了墙上，认真地告诉他这不符合伦常。  
但丁脑海里没有这个概念，只好拿爸妈来说是——他们也是家人，但他们生了我们。  
这不一样。维吉尔露出见鬼了的表情，但丁再一次确信，人间虽然让维吉尔变蠢了，但一点都没改变她偏执别扭的倔脾气。  
“我可以帮你，但丁。”她说，倒是挺像姐姐的样子，“可性交的话，还是免了。”  
“因为你觉得害臊，还是因为别的什么？”但丁看着她，痛感加剧了他体内猛兽的贪婪，饥饿、情欲一下子冒上来，像是一小团火灼烧着视野里维吉尔的影像。  
维吉尔迟疑了一会儿，她给的答案让但丁都有点没想到，“我会歪曲你对于普通人生活的认知。”  
“谁在乎。”但丁噗嗤一声笑了起来，幻影剑可能戳进了他的骨头，但也算不上很痛。他不介意给维吉尔身上多浇一次自己的血，“而且我也不可能变回普通人的，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔的表情有一点微妙的改变，说不上苦闷，可仍旧有一点小女孩儿似的执迷不悟。  
“我可以帮你，但丁。”她强调道，“但乱伦是不对的，沉迷欲望会让你变得软弱。”  
“谁说的。”  
“我说的。”  
“好吧，那操你。”  
说完这句话，但丁就驱动魔力把幻影剑逼出了自己的身体，维吉尔的表情变得更加古怪了。  
但丁知道她的潜台词——她有敏锐的观察力，也有灵活的头脑，只可惜个性不懂变通又固执十分，但丁企图把她压到她心爱的书架上用精液灌满她的身体，可很快，这种欲望又碎开了。  
他烦闷地离开了客厅，走进维吉尔为他准备的房间。  
那是个笼子，柔软的床铺是枷锁，一切都让他不自在。  
但丁踱了几步，而后他仰面躺到了地上。  
地面是冷的，欲望却很滚烫，但丁乏味地脱下裤子用手指给自己手淫。  
可高潮迟迟不来，他有些疲乏地闭上眼睛。

维吉尔曾问过他在魔界经历过什么。  
她大抵是想了解她曾缺席过的但丁的苦痛，这是善意的问候，希望可以让但丁感到自己是被支持着的、不是孑然一身的，可事情又好像不是那样。但丁想，毕竟她生来就是个潜在的施虐狂，或许那会儿她只是想逼他说出来、亲口说出来，最好说得痛哭流涕，而后她才会满意。  
其实若真的是这样，那倒是好一些了，面对恶意比面对善意简单，至少对于但丁来说是那样的，这是他在魔界学会的第一课。  
真要谈起那段地狱时光，其实并不算太过糟糕，也有恶魔帮过他，还给他搭了窝，小恶魔被他逗得咯咯笑。他们的眼睛很小，但有很多个，一开始但丁害怕过，可不过三天他也在其中发现了可爱之处。他会亲吻小恶魔的面孔，他很害羞，还会躲到他们老妈背后。  
他在他们那儿呆了一礼拜，隔了几天后再回来，那里早不剩什么了。  
小恶魔的眼珠被地狱里里的食腐禽类啄空了，血早就变成了黑色的盔甲。  
但丁不知道该不该为他们下葬，恶魔是没有下葬的传统的，他在早已没了天棚的小窝里蜷了一夜，而后继续启程。你若问他伤心吗，那答案自然是肯定的，不过若真要问有多伤心，其实他也不知道，魔界很锻炼人的意志，尤其是他的，他喜欢一切喧哗热闹又可爱的东西，他在哪儿都能找到这些、在哪儿都能失去它们。  
他还经历过追杀——事实上他总是在经历追杀，蒙德斯那老不死的玩意儿很喜欢搞些吓唬人的把戏。最开始的几年但丁被吓得够呛，一边发抖一边掉眼泪地诅咒为什么是他而不是维吉尔——老天爷不公平，它总是更偏爱维吉尔——然而，当黑暗真的靠近，但丁又会想不是维吉尔可真是太好了，他可没法儿想想他那个冷淡的双胞胎在这种处境下的状态——她会像自己一样掉眼泪吗？会像自己一样因为恶魔靠近带来的臭气而胃里直冒酸水吗？  
其实不怕说出来丢人，最害怕的一次，他还吓得尿了裤子。  
恶魔觉得好玩，就把他的裤子扒下来，然后用手指翻弄他的身体。  
那时候他还不知道这算是什么，只知道被撕开的感觉很痛苦，肠胃被摁着、尿液被一股股地逼出来，他头脑昏昏沉沉地呜咽，却是想起了曾几何时在蓝色的窗户前好奇地抚摸彼此不一样的躯体时的光景。  
维吉尔。他那时候还很幼稚，居然会因为这种事情掉眼泪，恶魔可能是觉得吵闹，就把他嘴巴也堵住了。  
好几年后这种事情其实还发生过很多回，只是但丁早不是那个会因为被捆在枯树上十多个小时而后被折磨得自尊心和生理欲望一起崩溃后吓得尿裤子的小男孩了。他不再惧怕这些了，身体也是，它甚至无师自通地从其中学会了欢愉和享乐。  
恶魔对此也很欢喜，性是很好的放纵，一半人类血液的男孩的身体的美妙无法用语言描述。他们剖开过但丁的身体，在性交的时候，他们总是很喜欢把精液弄得到处都是，但丁最讨厌的就是头发里也黏上这种破玩意儿，不过他不会和他们置气，因为他会趁他们不备时，抹断他们的脖子。  
但丁还记得自己有一回和恶魔性交时，他被顶得想吐，而后手掌就自说自话地贯穿了对方的胸膛。  
恶魔嚎叫起来，有倒刺的老二在他屁股里挣扎跳动，恶魔射了很多，接着，他死了。  
但丁为了把他的阴茎拔出来费了点气力，而后他突然意识到死亡和生殖本能居然是这么玄妙而复杂的东西——自己第一次和恶魔性交达到高潮似乎也是在濒死状态下。  
——你看，或许，你们本身就没有分别。  
肮脏、贪婪、永远饥饿而无止息。  
但丁突然感到前所未有的放松，常年折磨着他的反胃和胃痉挛总算消失了，他感到空前的饥饿、也可说是饥渴，他渴望得到一些什么、咽下什么甚至是把一切都悉数咬碎，然后再吐掉。  
再后来，对于性交，但丁也并不很嫌恶了。  
他甚至开始接受和恶魔之间交尾，发情的季节这种事情很多，他进入过恶魔，有的恶魔也进入过他。他在其中感到过些许短暂的温情脉脉，又或者是食欲饱足，可没过多久，他又会感到空虚，空落落的感觉常常让他误以为是孤独又或是对于人间的留恋，于是终于找到方法回到人间后，但丁也尝试过和人类做爱，可结果并不怎么喜人，他对前戏没有概念，上手就像是要把对方撕开，索性对方似乎对粗暴的性爱情有独钟，只是当但丁真的侵入对方的身体后。  
对方又捧着他的脸蛋掉眼泪。  
久违的，但丁突然好想吐，可饥饿的感觉还是那样蓬勃旺盛。  
他意兴阑珊地在对方体外射精，白色的液体弄脏床单，但丁盯着那块污渍发了会儿呆，而后起身离开。他明白过来，自己或许可能真的只是因为太过饥饿，用情欲代偿、用扭曲的痛苦代偿、用屈辱又或是一切他能想到的东西代偿。  
以至于到头来所有欲望都交织在了一块儿，永远都不会得到满足。

2  
但丁自渎的时候会故意弄出点声响。  
维吉尔其实并不觉得难堪，血肉之躯总有点难言之欲，她不是不能理解，只是有的时候她总觉得但丁的欲望有些过分偏执了——更像是一种病症，自己强迫着自己，永远都不会有尽头。  
她其实认真考虑过但丁的提议——做吧，和他做吧，帮助他平息那奇怪而无边际的欲求。  
可这真的是解决方法吗？  
她对冰箱里的被生吃活吞的食材睁一只眼闭一只眼的结果是但丁越发无法节制的食欲。  
她依稀可以猜到一些病灶，可却又实在没有勇气仔细去想，但若不面对，那是对但丁曾经经过的苦难的不尊重。维吉尔并不喜欢这种感觉。于是她问起过但丁的过去——亲口说一说，讲出来、哭一场，反正没什么，我也不会拿那些冠冕堂皇的场面话来打法你，尽可以发出点怒吼或是咆哮。  
可是但丁在这方面很吝啬，他只是开玩笑，眼睛眯起来，看起来比她更像是深谙人界人际交往的大男孩，他会耍赖、又或是说些别的，最不济就是打一架，结果大概就是鱼死网破，一块儿躺在地板上，看谁的意志强过谁。  
一般来说，但丁总是先复原的那个，他不会再主动攻击，他甚至还会调皮地亲吻维吉尔的脑门跟她说晚安。  
接着夜里，维吉尔常常能听到但丁苦闷的喘息声，像是小小的困兽。  
她也茫然过让但丁留在人间是否是个好的提议——她曾经是那么一厢情愿地想象过但丁能回家，找个合适他的女朋友，吵吵嚷嚷、愚不可及地为了一些生活里的小事啰嗦个没完没了。  
可后来，她渐渐不那么想了——她知道，这一切并不是有必要，那是她对于自己幸存的愧疚，不应该强加到但丁的身上。她所希望的是让但丁知道他还有一些别的选择，他可以选择他生活的方式，这是多享受了几百年阳光照料的她能想到的最好的主意。  
索性但丁的重新出现是在这个念头产生之后，她固执地违背自己厌烦麻烦和聒噪的天性一次次地追上去企图告诉他这些事情，而终于，有一天，在但丁因为吃掉了她大半个身体崩溃后的某一天，她终于凭借着一把伞把失意地流浪狗接回了家。  
她用干燥的毛巾擦干了他的头发，而过程中，但丁只是拿眼睛看她，以及她复原了的肢体。  
他告诉维吉尔自己曾做过一个梦，在那个梦里，他把维吉尔连骨头一道吞了下去，因为他太饿了，维吉尔没有说话，没有指出吞咽骨骼不符合食道的运作机制，而是仍由但丁说胡话。  
于是但丁说下去了——接着，他吃饱了，美美地睡上了一觉。那感觉可真好，可没一会儿，维吉尔就在他的身体里重生了。  
他捏住维吉尔的手腕，被压下去的皮肤白得更过分。  
——你为什么要撕开我的肚皮和胸口？  
维吉尔没有因为他的无理取闹而生气，反而问他，很疼吗？  
很疼。  
有多疼？  
像是这样。  
但丁举起她的手腕恶狠狠地咬了一口。  
血液争先恐后地涌出来，像是小溪一样顺着维吉尔的手臂爬下去，滴落到地上。  
是有点疼。维吉尔叹了口气，而后她低下头，用几百年酝酿出的那一丁点温情给了但丁一个拥抱。  
她听到但丁的呼吸还有心跳，男孩强健的身体如同小时候那个喜欢拿着木头宝剑乱砍乱挥的调皮小英雄，他无所畏惧且盲目地相信着世界上一切美好的东西。  
我爱你。维吉尔短暂地说。  
她向来是个喜欢直来直往的人。  
所以但丁知道她不会说谎。  
而后他笑起来，放开了她流血的手，带着一点迟疑地、用手臂环住了她的腰身。

新的公寓很好，书房靠近花园的地方有一个飘窗，那是维吉尔的新宠。  
它比沙发好，不会软得让人怀疑自己是在做梦，所以但丁有时候也会挤上去，和维吉尔面对面坐着，腿和腿在一块儿打架。  
维吉尔还是和小时候一样懒得搭理他，看书的时候保持着绝对的专注。  
但丁也说不清自己喜不喜欢这样的维吉尔，只是有的时候他也想对这样的维吉尔胡作非为。所以他会钻过去，用手撑开维吉尔的大腿，女人把书放下，用书脊顶着他的脑门，而他则像是拂开柳条一样把书抬起来、或是拨开，接着凑过去，把下巴搁在她的小腹上，伪装出温顺的情态向上和她目光对视。  
而后，他的手指会从侧面钻进她的睡裙下，再是内裤里面，好奇地抚摸，也用指甲搔刮，维吉尔会皱起眉头，似乎在忍耐什么，于是但丁会推高她的腿，强迫她躺下去，隔着布料舔舐她那一小块地方。她的身体是有欲求的，被舔湿的布料渐渐被内部产生的液体晕开，但丁粗暴地捏住她的膝盖，舌头更加用力。  
隔着布料被侵犯的感觉很糟糕。维吉尔强迫自己做了一组深呼吸。她和人谈过恋爱，牵手到上床，该做的都做过，可从不会做得这么过火，她一时间搞不清楚但丁是出于浪漫的心理做出如此的举动还是纯粹地想要发泄饱胀的欲求——他看起来像是忍耐了很久，情欲使他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，他可能根本搞不清自己到底在做什么。  
维吉尔叹了一口气——她并不想和但丁发生真的乱伦关系，毕竟说实话，他们俩之中，其实谁都没有比谁更执拗——一旦，一旦跨过了这条界限，但丁或许会比她偏执地强调他们彼此的重要性，就像是小时候那样。  
她可以跟他谈论爱，但她希望那时在他获得真正的自由之后，而不是盲目地从一个枷锁投奔另一个枷锁。  
于是，她伸手，推了推但丁的脑袋。  
“白痴，起来。”  
“你湿了，维吉尔。”但丁低声说。  
“人都会有七情六欲，这很正常。”  
“我是你弟弟，你不正常。”他歪曲着事实，挤进内裤的手变本加厉的探向深处。  
她的内部是湿滑而柔软的，翕动着的小小通道就像是无人造访过的小径，但丁突然产生了一种无可名状的畏惧和不安，他犹豫了，沉默地看了一眼维吉尔。他在她的眼里看见不赞同，于是他咽了口唾沫，捏着她膝盖的手松开了。  
“好吧。”他闷闷地说，“是我不对。”  
说着，他烦躁地想要翻身离开，维吉尔也跟着站了起来，但丁恼火地想让她滚开，可棉花似的复杂情绪堵在了他的喉咙口。  
他背过身去，可维吉尔的手却绕过他的背，“我可以帮你，但丁，可你要记住，这不意味着什么。”  
那是手，维吉尔的手，脱掉他的裤子，捏住他的阴茎，而后笨拙地撸动。  
她显然很不擅长这类“体力活”，没一会儿就显出局促和苦闷，但丁忍不住伸出手“帮了点忙”，维吉尔的手被他握在手心里，强迫它做出一个适合被抽插的手势。  
他无意识地摆动腰肢，维吉尔的呼吸也慢慢沉重起来，直到但丁完全弄在了她的手里，她都没再说一句话。  
高潮过后，但丁回头看了维吉尔一眼。  
他不知道此时的维吉尔脑子里到底有些什么，只是他注意到，有透明的液体顺着她的腿流淌下来，很慢很慢。  
——她对他分明是存在有欲望的。

1  
他们的关系僵持了一年，也可能是两年，但丁没再做过什么过分的行为。  
被情潮侵犯的维吉尔看起来竟然有一点可爱——睫毛是向下的，浅色的眼珠也是，她的脸上甚至有一点红晕，可嘴唇却抿得很紧，她就站在他一步开外的地方，手上有他的精液。  
接着，可能是意识到但丁窥探的视线，她整理了一下表情，从走神中回归了平时的状态。  
“你该学会管理好你的欲望。”她说。  
但丁对着她的腿吹了一声口哨——尤其是透明的体液，“别说的你好像就是个圣女似的。”  
“我不是，我想要和你做爱，但丁。”维吉尔平静地说，“失去你让我认识到你对我很重要。”  
忽然之间，但丁觉得她真该死。她把这两句足以要了他命的鬼话说得像是在讨论天气晴雨一样无关紧要却又理所当然。  
“所以你不会和我性交？”但丁强行说了句坏气氛的话，而维吉尔却是低声笑起来。  
“谁说不是呢。”她坦然地回答，然后嫌恶地甩了甩手，“我去洗个手。”  
“为什么呢，维吉尔。”但丁在原地站了一会儿，还是感到不解，维吉尔已经走开两步了，他徒劳地想，“性交和做爱不一样吗？”  
“对我差不多。”维吉尔敷衍地回答，她的一只脚跨出了房门，“但对你不一样。”  
好饿。  
忽然之间，但丁听到自己的肠胃开始发出蠢蠢欲动的声音。  
为什么、为什么这种欲望从不止息？  
他恼火地想，就连这种关头都要跑出来搅乱他的意志？  
而后他恶狠狠地踹了一脚地上最靠近自己的东西——可能是椅子、也可能是抱枕，或者是别的什么，反正不重要。  
他感到暴怒、困惑、沮丧又无助，偏偏窗外的阳光实在好的过分。  
于是他回到飘窗前，维吉尔放下的书还在那儿，他用手指轻轻抚摸过书脊，而后用力摁下去——精装书的封面碎开了，白色的纸张迫于压力也逐渐散成纸屑，上面的铅字如同活物，它加剧了但丁苦闷的饥饿。  
而后，他离家出走了一段时间，再回来时是一个黄昏。  
维吉尔捧着书坐在厨房的小板凳上，夕阳的余晖照亮她白色的头发。  
“回来了？”她问。  
但丁点点头，他注意到空气里似乎有腌渍橄榄的气味。  
“晚饭吃披萨。”她没有抬头，平淡地把书翻到下一页，“还在烤。”  
但丁瞟了一眼她身边的烤箱，他的喉结上下滚动了一下，“可是我很饿。”  
“你总是很饿。”维吉尔无情地说。  
但丁哑然了一会儿，却是闷闷地笑了起来，“没错，我总是很饿。各种意义上。”  
闻言，维吉尔放下书，抬头扫了他一眼。  
“我想和你做爱，维吉尔。”在目光撞到一块儿的时候，但丁突然这么说。

于是披萨晚餐被推后了。  
他们在卧室里尴尬地赤诚相对，但丁突然有点不知道该怎么摆放自己的手脚了——粗暴一点，她受得了你也喜欢那样；温柔一点，你得小心一点……  
相对的矛盾念头在但丁脑海里吵得没完没了，维吉尔见状叹了口气，她皱起眉头说，“躺到床上去，但丁。”  
她喜欢发号施令，这个臭女人。  
但丁郁闷地躺到了床上，而后扭过头看她，他看见维吉尔从另一侧爬上了床，像是下了什么决心似的跪坐在他身边。  
“抱歉，有点大。”但丁的语气可没半点道歉的意思，他甚至炫耀似地把已经硬起来的老二向着维吉尔的方向晃了晃。  
维吉尔嫌恶地看了那玩意儿一眼，而后深吸了一口气，她一条腿压过但丁的大腿，然后抬起腰肢，但丁看见她的手指伸进她自己的下体里，粉红色的阴唇在细微的动作下显得有些害羞。  
他没法儿移开自己的视线——这是不同的，他隐约感觉到，“离家出走”的这段时间他回到了魔界，那儿很自由——已经没什么是他的对手了，他尝试去理解过维吉尔的话里的意思，可最终却收效甚微，直到某一天，他在小屋外徘徊时看见了一个拿着红气球的小姑娘，她对他笑。  
他说不上来那是一种怎样的感觉，金色的太阳、红色的气球、黑色的地面、蓝色的天空。  
他看见小姑娘不小心松开了手，那气球高高地飞起来，带着饱满而酸涩的甜蜜气息，最后在空中的某处无声地炸开。  
——该死的，他还是好喜欢维吉尔啊。  
那个直来直往的家伙、那个终于把他带回家的冷血无情的偏执狂。  
在这么多年的痛苦、挣扎和苟活后，他原以为自己会是世界上最讨厌她的人，可事实上，当维吉尔说不如换一个住处时，他贫瘠的脑海里甚至浮现出了小小的花圃的光景。  
他想要埋头于她柔软的皮肤，将她连同骨骼整个吞下，直到变为一体、再也无法分割。  
爱是痛苦辛辣的，欲望却是甜蜜而放纵的。  
但丁感到自己的饥饿正被放到太阳下暴晒，接着、接着他离开了那里。  
他去了一些地方，人间的地方，其中甚至还包括教堂。他就伦理问题问过神父，忏悔室里的神父被他吓得支支吾吾，而后他扫兴地离开，再去往下一个目的地。  
只是兜兜转转，他回到了他的家，他希望维吉尔能给他一个答案，而维吉尔做到了。  
但丁突然福至心灵地明白了她的意思——你是值得被爱的，但丁。  
你值得被爱、被温柔地对待，饱满的爱会稀释欲望所带来的苦痛，它们会把它推高，知道变成另一种你再也不会因此困扰而恶心到夜不能寐的东西。  
但丁。这时候，维吉尔的声音突然闯进了但丁的耳朵，他恍然地回过神来，而后他发现自己的脸上有微凉的感觉——他哭了吗？他不知道，他只知道维吉尔的面孔有点模糊，但她的恼火是清晰可见的——  
别光愣着。她用不愉快的声音说。

他当然会帮她，即便丢掉性命也无妨。  
但丁新奇地用手指描摹她的身体，他突然发现他甚至天启一般地学会了如何温柔地爱抚对方的皮肉，他的手指穿过她细密的毛发，而后在外唇的部分留恋了一会儿。  
接着他用指尖拨开那一小块豁口，维吉尔现在可以双手撑着床铺了，她湿漉漉的眼睛自上而下地俯瞰但丁的眼睛，咬住下嘴唇的牙齿很白，但丁觉得它很可爱。  
于是他伸出另一只手，把维吉尔的腰往下压，维吉尔倒塌在了他的身上，他闭上眼用青涩的方式和她接吻，索性维吉尔也不是什么接吻大师，他们都很狼狈，情形甚至没比打架好到哪里去——有血、有伤痕，还有高涨的饥饿感。  
他孜孜不倦地在这种全新的感知中反复练习，而另一只手——探进维吉尔身体里的另一只手，起先是一根手指，被暖和的甬道包裹着，被害羞的湿滑部位轻轻推拒，而后它们变得慷慨一点了，但丁就把第二根手指也塞进去，维吉尔在接吻的间隙发出低低的呜咽，眉头皱起来，眼睛也闭上了，但丁仔仔细细地看她的这些反应，几乎要冲破身体的那股饥渴几乎让他碎开。  
他想要现在就插进她的身体里，放纵高热的欲望，可另一方面，他又不想那么做。  
——维吉尔也值得更好的。  
她虽然是个烂人，可她值得被亲吻、被温柔地打开、被彻底的爱完完全全地覆盖。  
他其实一点都不喜欢支离破碎的维吉尔，不喜欢她被自己啃掉大半身体后濒死的惨白，他喜欢她在阳光下看书的样子，冷淡的脸颊上有健康的血色，薄薄的嘴唇像是一小片玫瑰。  
于是，他强撑着意志对自己说——再坚持一下，他深吸了一口气，努力把第三根手指也挤进去，维吉尔的蝴蝶骨耸起来了，但丁甚至产生了一个诡异的想法——他担心她会就这样离开他，于是压着她腰肢的手更用力了，他们的小腹紧紧相贴，滚烫的阴茎在体外盯着维吉尔的下腹部，她甚至难得得红了耳朵。  
他们泥泞又狼狈，还或多或少地有点互相较劲，最后插入时两个人都松了一口气。  
但丁搂着维吉尔调整了一下姿势——他把她放到被褥上，维吉尔的呼吸很不平稳，头发散开，眼皮重新掀开，蓝色的眼睛里有奇异的神采。  
她说，“但丁，告诉我你的感觉。”  
“拜托，有点羞耻心。”但丁发誓，他这么说绝不是因为害羞了。  
维吉尔挑了挑眉头，一边迎合但丁的动作一边问，“是、是吗？”她的声音的边缘明明湿润又破碎，但丁忍不住俯到她的身上，用舌头舔舐她的脖颈还有锁骨，可这并不能打断维吉尔的声音，“你可以享受，但丁。”  
“包括享受你？”这是个讨打的问题。  
果不其然，维吉尔似笑非笑地看了他一眼，而后毫不留情地在他的屁股上留下了一个手印。但丁不受控制地有点脸红，呼吸也变得更加混乱。  
“你喜欢受虐。”维吉尔注意到了他的反应。但丁有些恼火地想让她闭嘴，而在此之前，维吉尔的手指已经抵住了他的臀线。  
“你该不会……”但丁的脑袋空白了一下。  
而维吉尔已经做出了回答，她自下而上地亲吻住他的嘴唇，手指划进股沟，而后找到了那个部位。  
这感觉很诡异，尤其是他的老二还在维吉尔的身体里爽得流连忘返，他一边清楚地可以感觉到维吉尔的身体是怎样因为他而变得如此柔软湿滑，而另一边，他也见鬼地因为维吉尔的手指而开始不自觉地分泌出液体。  
“不擅长帮自己扩张倒是挺擅长搞男人屁股的，嗯？”但丁吃力地抵抗着炽热的情潮——他在魔界曾有过类似的体验，其实说一句实话，那时更刺激一些，还有些别的龌龊的下流的东西助兴，可那感觉跟现在似乎不那么一样——又或者说，完全不一样。  
不知为何，他的饥饿不治而愈了。  
欢愉变成了纯粹的白色，他的脑海里有噪点，模糊地在他的眼前跳动。  
他亲吻维吉尔的乳房、肚皮甚至是小腹，午夜的噩梦一点点褪色，那个从他心口分裂而出的维吉尔在他瞠目欲裂的表情中低下头亲吻他的脸颊。  
——我不会走。  
她突然许诺，声音温柔得几乎不像她。  
但丁忍不住看向怀里的维吉尔，他那被情欲染红嘴唇的双胞胎也看着他。

0  
事后，他们吃了披萨。  
维吉尔因为但丁没脸没皮地坚持要弄在她身体里面而一直板着脸。  
她身上有沐浴露的香味，但丁喜欢那股气味，因此便门户大敞地冲她挤眉弄眼，维吉尔权当看不见。  
末了，披萨还剩最后一块，维吉尔把它给了但丁。  
“吃饱了吗？”她问，没别的意思。  
但丁却是拈着饼身笑嘻嘻地意有所指，“还行。”

或许，血肉之躯总敌不过口腹之欲。  
但若为你，亦可抗拒。

此后，但丁再也没有吃过家里的生食、包括维吉尔。

END


End file.
